Missing in Action
250px|thumb|D-Squad op Abafar Missing in Action is de 12de episode van The Clone Wars Season 5. Het was bovendien de 100ste episode van The Clone Wars. Narrator Stranded on a secret mission for the Republic. Colonel Gascon and his intrepid Droid squad have successfully stealed an incription module from a Separatist ship. After the escape our heroes crash at the Outer Rim planet of Abafar and find themselves stranded in the strange wasteland called the Void. Now, after surviving against all odds, our heroes must find a way home and deliver the incription module to crack the Separatist code and stop an enemy attack. Synopsis Nu D-Squad enige vorm van beschaving heeft gevonden op Abafar in de vorm van de mijnstad Pons Ora heeft Meebur Gascon weer hoop om de missie tot een goed einde te brengen. De Colonel heeft echter honger en waarschuwt de droids voor ongure types. Terwijl hijzelf en WAC-47 in Power Sliders, een diner, binnenstapt, moeten R2-D2 en de andere Droids de stad verkennen. In de diner wordt Gascon prompt de deur gewezen door de norse Sullustan chef Borkus. Hij dreigt ermee om Gascon zelf op het menu te zetten en wenst ook geen Droids te dienen. WAC leidt Gascon vervolgens naar een hoop vuilnis en afval achter de diner. Gascon is wanhopig en wil misschien toch wel wat eten van het afval, maar op dat moment wordt hij aangesproken door een werknemer van Borkus. Gascon herkent de man onmiddellijk als een Clone, maar de werknemer weet van niets. Borkus roept Gregor weer naar binnen en Gascon zit nog steeds zonder voedsel. Ondertussen heeft Artoo patrouilles van Battle Droids gevonden. Gascon vertelt dat er een Clone Trooper is op Pons Ora en nadat ze het landingsveld hebben gezien met een operationele Nu-class Attack Shuttle weet Gascon dat Gregor hun enige hulp is om te ontsnappen van Abafar. Nadat de diner sluit, vraagt Gregor aan Borkus wat een clone is en hoe hij weer op Abafar is terechtgekomen. Borkus doet geheimzinnig en herinnert Gregor aan het feit dat hij een gelukkig leven heeft op Abafar zonder zorgen en dat hij zich gewoon op zijn job moet concentreren. D-Squad schaduwt Gregor en in zijn appartement laat Artoo een hologram van Rex zien door het venster. Plots beseft Gregor dat hij wel degelijk een Clone is aangezien de man in het hologram eigenlijk hijzelf is. Gascon en D-Squad helpen Gregor om zijn geheugen terug te vinden aangezien de Clone lijdt aan amnesie. Artoo scant de Clone en Gregor blijkt een Clone Commando Captain te zijn geweest die vermist raakte na de Battle of Sarrish. Gregor lijkt beetje per beetje terug te herinneren van wat hij ooit was en deed. Hij wil D-Squad helpen en heeft een idee waar zijn wapens en armor zich bevinden. Wanneer D-Squad en Gregor terugkeren naar de Diner komt Borkus het zelf brengen in een kist. Hij grijpt Gregor's Blaster en bedreigt zijn werknemer. Gregor heeft zijn scherpte nog niet terug en grijpt naast de Blaster. Maar de Astromechs grijpen samen in en kunnen Borkus vastbinden. De Sullustan verklapt dat de CIS de Shuttle vol aan het gooien zijn met het explosieve Rhydonium om zo de Venator-class Star Destroyer boven Abafar op te blazen. D-Squad en Gregor weten dat ze dat moeten voorkomen en dat de Shuttle hun prioriteit is. Terwijl D-Squad de landingszone nadert, zorgt Gregor voor een afleiding. De Commando heeft blijkbaar zijn kracht hervonden en schiet volop raak. In de laatste lijn naar de Shuttle wordt M5-BZ met Gascon neergehaald. WAC neemt de benen, zoals Gascon beveelt, maar Gregor komt net op tijd ter plaatse om M5 en Gascon weer op koers te zetten richting Shuttle. Hij beveelt D-Squad om te vluchten en de missie te voltooien. In de cockpit oppert WAC om terug te keren voor Gregor, maar Gascon beseft dat de Clone Commando zijn leven opoffert om de missie te laten slagen. Gregor vuurt op alle vaten Rhydonium die exploderen. Uiteindelijk volgt er een grote explosie terwijl de Shuttle kan ontsnappen. Index Nieuw *Captain Gregor *Borkus *Power Sliders Bekend *Meebur Gascon *R2-D2 *WAC-47 *QT-KT *M5-BZ *U9-C4 Species *Sullustan *Zilkin *Conduit Worm - vermelding *Aqualish *Aleena Anderen *Malachor - vermelding *Battle of Sarrish - vermelding *Tatooine - vermelding *Pons Ora **Power Sliders ***Eopie Stew ***Fambaa Delight ***Ewok Jerky ***Nuna Gumbo **Game Go **PT019-U Bron *Missing in Action op SW.com category:Televisie